It is known that the aesthetical appearance of laundry treatment devices is important and represents a characteristic that might determine the appliance's choice by the user. Generally, laundry treatment devices include a casing and a front wall. Front walls made as a single integral piece, without any visible seam, so as to appear as a continuous uniform external surface, are increasingly popular and appreciated by the users.
In these front walls, also called “full front”, an aperture for the loading/unloading of the appliance is generally formed, which can be preferably opened/closed by a suitable door, as well as an additional aperture, to which a control panel is associated.
As known, the control panel of an laundry treatment device typically is connected to an inner printed circuit board (or PCB) that is electrically connected to electronic components and control members, as well as a power supply, associated therewith for implementing corresponding control functionalities, e.g. powering, driving, activation, deactivation of operative loads including electric, electronic, electro-mechanical and/or electro-hydraulic parts of the appliance (such as motor, solenoid valve, further PCBs and the like).
The control panel is operated by the user by means of an outer dashboard, which also represents the external visible surface of the assembly, positioned at the front wall. On the dashboard, displays, knobs, touch screens and/or any other input devices are formed in order to control the operative status of the appliance and/or for example select the appropriate programs or cycles and the parameters thereof.
The outer dashboard is coupled to the front wall, at the aperture therein, and the PCB is located within the casing. Different couplings between the outer dashboard and the front wall are possible.
In EP 2140058, a laundry treating apparatus is provided which can be manufactured easily. The laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet, a drum rotatably disposed in the cabinet configured to hold laundry therein, a front cover including a door aperture to load the laundry in the drum, and at least one panel aperture configured to receive a control panel therein. The control panel is mounted on the front cover by means of a mounting plate which is detachably coupled to flange parts.